


Take Care

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Oral Sex, Protective Steve, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, Tony Being Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sighed. "I get it, Tony. I really do, but I'm looking out for you and I say you are going to bed. Even if I have to put you there myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony exited the lift into his penthouse and headed straight for his bar catching sight of Steve out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't uncommon for him to find one of the avengers hanging around in his living room, but it was a bit late for Steve to still be up.

Pouring himself a drink, he sighed deeply. It had been a long ass few days and he was worn out, but the upgrades he was working on weren't finished yet so he would need to get back down to the lab soon.

He looked up from his glass when he heard Steve approach. "You look about done in." Steve informed him and Tony chuckled.

"Not quite, but getting there." He threw back his drink and refilled the glass.

"You work too hard." Steve informed him.

"But it's never enough." Tony huffed throwing back the scotch. He banged the glass on the counter and rounded the bar headed back towards the lift. He didn't want to have this conversation.

Steve's hand landed on his shoulder, stopping his steps as effectively as an anchor. "It's enough, Tony." He said quietly.

Tony spun to face him but before he could reply Steve spoke again. "You need to get some rest, Tony. You'll wear yourself out and you're no use to the team falling asleep on the job."

"I'm fine." Tony snarled trying to pull his shoulder free of Steve's grip. "If I don't finish these upgrades people could die."

Steve ducked his head until he could look Tony in the eye. "It's not all on you, you know. We're a team. We look out for each other."

"I am looking out for you, Steve. That's why these upgrades need finished." Tony twisted again but couldn't get free of Steve's hold.

Steve sighed. "I get it, Tony. I really do, but I'm looking out for you and I say you are going to bed. Even if I have to put you there myself."

Tony's eyes narrowed in challenge and his jaw clenched. Steve eyed him for a moment then shook his head. "I guess that's the way it's going to be then, huh?"

Before Tony had a chance to respond, Steve had scooped him up in his arms and was carrying him towards his bedroom.

Tony wriggled and kicked and yelled cursewords at Steve but Steve ignored him and carried him into the bedroom, throwing Tony down onto the bed when he got him there.

As Tony continued to fight and insult him, Steve pulled off his shoes and his shirt. "Hey!" Tony squealed when Steve went for the button on his jeans batting his hands away.

"Fine. Take them off yourself." Steve chuckled moving his hands.

Tony glared at him but quickly pulled off his jeans. Now dressed only in his boxers and tank top he shifted when Steve pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

Steve tucked the covers around him and then sat down on the bed beside him. "You're not getting out of this bed until I say so. So you might as well go to sleep, Tony."

Tony huffed in annoyance but lay down and wriggled about until he was comfy. He knew when he was beaten. There was no way he was getting past Steve in mother hen mode.

Closing his eyes when Steve instructed Jarvis to turn off the lights, he resolved to think up a way to get back at Steve. Make sure this never happened again. Before he could come up with anything though, he was asleep.

Tony was sure he had only closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them again the bedside clock showed two hours had passed.

By the glow of his arc reactor he could see Steve still sitting on the edge of his bed. Chin resting on his palms, elbows on his knees.

"Now who's not getting enough sleep?" He chuckled. Steve turned to look at him and Tony instantly felt guilty. Steve looked exhausted. "Seriously, buddy. You should get to bed. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve rubbed at one of his eyes and stretched. "I wish I could believe you, Tony." He smiled. "But I totally don't."

Tony huffed in defeat then shuffled across on the bed and pushed down the covers. "Get in here then." He patted the mattress.

Steve eyed him for a moment, then sighed. He turned putting his feet up on the bed and pulled off his socks. He was already wearing a white tee and grey sweatpants so nothing else needed to come off. He pulled the covers up over himself and Tony and settled down beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Tony awoke it was to find himself little spoon to Steve's big spoon. It was strangely comforting. Steve's arm was tight across his chest, a heavy but not unpleasant weight on his side.

He attempted to move Steve's arm. It was still early, but he had work to do. "No." Steve whined his arm tightening around Tony. "Not done snuggling yet."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he twisted to look back at Steve. His eyes were closed and he seemed like he was still sleeping. Tony glanced at the clock. It was 6am. Well, a few more hours wouldn't hurt he thought, lying back down beside Steve.

 

The third time Tony woke up, he was facing Steve. His face pressed to Steve's t-shirt covered chest, his arms tucked up between them both. He could feel Steve's chin resting on the top of his head.

Gently, he shifted, pulling back from Steve so that he could look at him. Steve's eyes flickered open and Tony was stunned by how beautiful the sleepy face of Steve Rogers was.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tony spoke. "I really want to kiss you right now."

The edge of Steve's mouth quirked up into a grin and the tip of his tongue poked out to wet his lips. "Okay, sure." The grin eased up a bit further.

Tony closed the scant distance between them and pressed his lips to Steve's. 

Steve's lips were incredibly soft and parted with a breathy sigh allowing Tony's tongue to slide between them. The kiss was slow and languid. Gentle strokes of their tongues against each others.

At some point, Steve shifted, rolling Tony onto his back and positioning himself between his legs. Tony moaned as Steve pulled his lips away from Tony's and began a slow path of kisses across his jaw, nuzzling into his neck and then continuing on down to his chest. He pulled Tony's tank top up over his head and tossed it aside.

If Tony could have managed to think straight, he might have marvelled at how quickly this had happened. Might have been amazed that a responsible, rule follower like Steve would be scaping his teeth across the nipple of a train wreck, rebel like Tony, but he couldn't think straight. Could barely think anything other than how good it felt as Steve's tongue dipped into his belly button before licking down through the fuzz towards the waist band of his boxers.

Instead of thinking, he moaned and writhed underneath Steve. Steve who was pulling on his boxers, shimmying them down over his hips. Steve who was closing his lips around Tony's cock and licking down the length of him. Swirling his tongue around the tip, sucking him gently but enthusiastically.

Tony's hands fisted in his sheets and he moaned louder, Steve's hands gently pressing his hips back down onto the bed.

Tony was one hundred percent certain no-one had ever sucked his cock with such attention to detail. Every ridge, every vain, hell it felt like every nerve ending was being lavished with attention by Steve's extremely talented tongue. If not for the pounding drum of his heartbeat or the shallow gasps of his breath, Tony would have been tempted to think he had died and gone to a heaven he didn't believe in.

He laughed at that and Steve flicked his eyes up to look at him. "Sorry." Tony chuckled. "It's just, if this is how good it feels when you suck me off, I can't wait for you to fuck me."

Steve cringed at his words. "I hate that expression." He sighed, licking up the side of Tony's cock. "It's so crude."

"Oh Stevie, baby. Did I offend your delicate sensibilities." Tony cackled but really he should have known better than to tease the man with his cock between his lips. Steve closed his teeth around the head of Tony's cock and gave a sharp bite to the sensitised flesh. Tony yelped in surprise and Steve sucked hard, rolling Tony's balls between his fingers, making him come with a breathy shout of Steve's name.

Steve swallowed and smirked up at him. You really want to keep going?" He asked.

Tony managed to reply between pants. "Yes, Steve. I want you in me. Right now, if it's not to much to ask?"

Steve snorted a laugh. "Condoms?"

"Left-hand bedside table." Tony grinned. "Next to the lube."

Steve moved from between Tony's thighs and climbed off the bed. He pulled off his t-shirt and pushed off his sweat pants before grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube and turning back to Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide at the sight of Steve's rather impressive boner. "Fuuuuuck!" He groaned.

Steve rolled on the condom and smirked at him again. "What can I say." He shrugged. "The super serum made _all_ my muscles bigger." He winked at Tony and crawled back onto the bed and between Tony's legs.

Steve squeezed a large dollop of lube into his hand and smoothed it over his fingers. "What the hell?" He enquired, lifting his hand to his face and sniffing. "What is this?" 

"Banana scented." Tony chuckled. 

"You're nuts." Steve replied. 

"What does that make you then?" Tony asked. 

"Clearly certifiable." Steve grinned grabbing Tony's legs and lifting them up to rest on his own spread thighs. 

He slipped one hand under Tony's ass and felt his way down to tease against Tony's hole. By the time he had worked him loose, Tony was writhing on the bed. Steve's fingers tickling against his prostate driving him wild. "Steve, please." He gasped clenching his ass muscles around Steve's fingers. 

Steve leaned down and kissed him. "Well, okay then. If you insist." He pulled his fingers out and Tony groaned. Reaching for the bottle of lube again, Steve slicked up his cock before positioning it against Tony's ass. 

Tony's fingers were digging into Steve's hips, urging him closer but he ignored them. Slowly, so slowly that Tony thought he would come before he was in, Steve eased his way into Tony's tight little ass. 

They both sighed in relief when Steve was finally fully seated a blissed out look on his face. When he was sure that Tony was ready, he rocked his hips slowly forwards and Tony groaned. He'd never been so stretched but fuck, did it feel amazing. Steve pulled out, out, out, almost to the tip, then rocked slowly back in. 

It was a torture of ecstasy that he intended to repeat. He set a languid rhythm that had Tony squirming beneath him. Panting and groaning, pulling on his arm until he got Steve's mouth down to his again. 

Steve had sex the way he kissed. Slow, gentle, attentive. Everything Tony was simply not used to. He was used to hard and fast and are we done yet. Steve didn't like the word fucking, but maybe it was because that wasn't what he was doing. 

"Damn, Tony. I could stay buried in your ass all day." Steve murmured.

Tony looked up at him. The perfectly sculpted body, the scruffy blonde hair, the adorable blue eyes and the sexy as hell lips. Here was a guy who could take whatever he wanted from whomever he wanted and instead he chose to give. 

To give Tony in the gentle rock of his hips the kind of pleasure he had never experienced before. To give Tony a sense of peace that had been sorely lacking in his life and with a simple tilt of his hips and an insistent nudging of his prostate, coupled with the addition of smooth strokes of his hand to Tony's cock, to give a trembling, slow build, hot wash of an orgasm that left Tony a quivering heap on the bed. 

With a few more gentle thrusts, Steve tipped over into his own orgasm, sighing Tony's name, a grin on his kiss swollen lips. 

He leaned to one side and snagged up his t-shirt, using it to wipe Tony clean before balling it up and throwing it to the floor. He pulled out gently and Tony felt the loss of contact accutely. He dissappeared into the bathroom and returned fresh as a daisy a moment later, slipping back into the bed beside Tony and pulling him in close to his side. 

Tony snuggled into him, resting his head on his chest, Steve's arms around him and sighed contentedly. 

"Get some sleep, Tony." Steve whispered lifting his head to kiss Tony's hair. "If you won't take care of yourself, I'll damn well do it for you." 

Tony liked the sound of that he thought as his eyes drifted closed. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony awoke for the fourth time in twenty-four hours, the clock on the bedside table informed him it was ten thirty and when he glanced around he noted Steve was not in the room.

He attempted to get up, only to discover that he was tied to the bed with a red silk tie around each wrist. He sighed, his head thumping back down on the bed.

"Sorry Tony. I got hungry and you can't be trusted to stay put." Steve grinned appearing in the bedroom doorway, glass of juice in hand.

"You still don't trust me?" Tony asked and Steve shook his head. "You're breaking my heart here, Stevie." Tony pouted.

"You'll live." Steve chuckled crossing to the bed and pulling the tie off one of Tony's wrists. He held out the glass of juice towards him.

"I don't like orange juice." Tony informed him.

"Good job this is mango passion fruit then isn't it?" Steve smirked as Tony took the glass from him.

"Damn it you perfect bastard." Tony smiled taking a few mouthfuls of the juice while eyeing Steve who sat down on the edge of the bed.

He was back in his sweatpants looking ever so slightly mussed and incredibly relaxed, a lazy grin fixed on his face as his hand trailed slowly up and down Tony's thigh which was covered only by a thin sheet.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Tony asked at last.

Steve frowned. "If you want rid of me Tony, just say it. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"No!" Tony exclaimed. "I don't want you to go anywhere. I just genuinely thought you'd have somewhere to be. You're not an anti-social work-a-holic like me. You have friends and stuff. I'm sure you have better things to do than baby-sit me."

Steve laughed. "I'm pretty sure what I was doing to you should never be thought of in the same sentence as baby-sitting." His hand tightened on Tony's thigh making him blush.

"Good point." He muttered.

"I have nowhere to be until 9pm." Steve added.

When Tony raised an eyebrow at him he grinned. "It's Sunday Tony. Movie night."

"Oh yeah." Tony smiled. "Clint's pick this week. We're doomed."

"Yep." Steve laughed. "If it's another musical, I'm locking him in his room."

"I'll second that." Tony laughed.

"Come to think of it..." Steve began. "I do have one other plan for today". He slapped Tony's thigh and stood, pulling the other tie free on Tony's wrist as he did so.

"I plan to take a shower. In your fancy pants en-suite." He strolled off towards the bathroom door, turning back to look at Tony when he got there. "Care to join me?"

Tony was off the bed and across the room in the blink of an eye.


End file.
